Parts of a Whole
by SilverDragon00
Summary: Jack gets into some potions and stupidly drinks one. The result is each of his personalities splitting into separate bodies that look identical. Can the Guardians find each Jack? And while they are at it will they learn something they never knew about Jack? Rated T for minimum amounts of swearing and self harm
1. The Vial

**So this is probably NOT my best story, but I had a plot bunny, and you know what happens when we get those...**

* * *

"I'll be back in a few minutes, Jack," North said, walking towards the door of his office to leave. "Remember: Don't. Touch. Anything." North walked out the door, closing it behind him, wondering for a brief moment if it was okay to leave Jack alone in his office, but was quickly distracted when a yeti ran over to him yelling about elves and fire.

Jack, on the other hand, in North's office _knew _North was making a bad choice by leaving Jack alone. He just shrugged it off though, his child–like curiosity getting the better of him.

He strolled around the room, trying not to let frost crawl onto North's toy models, while inspecting them and fiddling with them. Jack eventually came to North's desk, and leaned over it, looking at the toy designs. He saw a few flaws in a couple of them, and use a pencil to point them out so North would see them next time.

He looked at all the cabinets around the room until he saw one labeled "Ombric's". Now, of course Jack had heard of the Wizard Ombric before, but he wanted to know what of the wizard's would be here at the pole.

He leaned his staff against the wall and opened the wooden cabinet. His eyes widened at the different glass bottles and vials filled with strange colored liquids that sparkled and bubbled.

A small vial, the height of his middle finger and as thick at his thumb, caught his attention. His plucked it from the cabinet, and examined it. It was a pink-ish/red color and had bubbles inside of it. Out of curiosity, he popped the top off and held the vial up to his nose. It didn't have a distinct smell, but it reminded his of his life when he was a human.

He starred at it for a moment, wondering what it did.

And then, some stupid, stupid part of his mind with no morals whatsoever decided, 'hey, let's drink it.' So he did. Just as North walked in.

"Jack!" North shouted, shooting over and snatching the vial out of the boy's hand and putting it away. He turned around as he heard a groan, and saw Jack doubled over holding his head.

Before North could reach Jack, there was a flash of multi-colored light follow by a cracking noise. When North opened his eyes, they almost popped out of his head.

Instead of a single Spirit of Winter with a blue hoodie, there were _eight_ Spirits of Winter, with different colored hoodies, each unsteady on their feet and pulling themselves up off the floor. As soon as they were stable enough, they scattered while North was still in shock. A few climbed out the window while others ran out the door.

North shook his head, and started to panic.

None of the Jacks had a staff so they couldn't fly away or create large amounts of snow, so he didn't have to _immediately_ worry about finding them, but he still had to find them and figure out what had happened.

But there were _eight_ of them! Why were there so many?

He would need help with this.

North ran as fast as he could into the Globe Room, and over to the control panel.

Usually, if he was calling the Guardians for a meeting or something, he would just send a yeti to each of them, and would only use Aurora Borealis for emergencies. But eight Jacks loose in the North Pole was an emergency as far as he was concerned.

So he sent out the signal.

* * *

**If you want to read on of my better stories, go onto my account and click my story "It Begins With Frost"**

**And I will update this story every day, because the whole thing is already written. **


	2. Ready, Set, Go!

**Here the second chapter, as promised! XP**

* * *

Bunny was the first to arrive. Easter had just ended, and it was only late May so he wasn't as busy this time of year and had almost immediately seen the signal. Within a few moments, he had popped up just outside of Santoff Claussen and raced inside.

Sandy was the second, arriving moments after Bunnymund. He had been sending out dreams in Greenland, so was able to get to the Pole quickly.

The last was Toothiana, who had been collecting teeth with her fairies around Europe.

"Where's Jack?" Tooth asked, almost right after arriving.

There was a loud crash and a shriek from somewhere in the Pole, which had everyone turn questioning glances toward North.

North pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's… why I called you here."

"What, did he get into trouble again?" Bunny asked.

"No, no," North assured. "He just… um, a bit scattered at the moment?" he attempted.

There was another crash from the opposite direction, follow by an angry yelling yeti.

A golden question mark formed above Sandy's head.

North sighed and said. "Jack got into some of Ombric's stuff and ended up splitting into eight different Jacks."

"What!" Bunny screeched. "EIGHT Jacks?! I could barely handle one!" he said at the same time Tooth said, "And you let him!"

"I think they are each a different personality of Jack," North explained.

Sandy floated in front of them waving his hands frantically.

He flashed a few symbols in golden dream sand.

North nodded. "Right, we should probably go find… them."

"Any idea where to start?" Bunny asked.

"I saw, I think, two go outside. None of them have their staff, so they can't fly and they shouldn't have gotten far." North said.

Sandy volunteered to go after those two.

Tooth would go towards the crash from the left, Bunny the right, and North would start searching from the top floor. They would find as many Jacks as they could and bring them into the east dining hall.

That was pretty much just a huge room with a long table and twenty of so chairs at it.

Then they split up.

* * *

**I will post another chapter in an hour or so to make up for this one being so incredibly short**


	3. Yellow and Purple

**As promised...**

* * *

Tooth bolted through the halls, fast enough to move easily but slow enough to spot Jack if she saw him. She saw a huge mess near a pile of toys and a bunch of yetis and elves trying to re-organize everything. She stopped near them and asked the nearest yeti if he had seen Jack.

Yeti frantically gestured to the pile of toys, and then down a hallway to the right.  
"Thank you," she said before taking off down that hallway.

She looked inside of every room she passed, and made sure to look in the rafters on the ceiling, just in case he had climbed up there without his staff. She got to the end of the hall way and picked left, but after another ten minutes of searching, she turned around and went right.

About four doors down she heard a very child-like giggle, and flew into the room it came from, and was greeted with a rather unexpected sight.

Jack (well, one of Jack's personalities) sat on the floor playing with multiple toy cars and action figures. This Jack wore a hoodie exactly the same as his signature blue one, but it was a pale yellow.

Tooth stared at him for a moment, completely in shock, as he making little noises while playing with the toys. He finally seemed to notice Tooth was there, and lifted his head up so her and smiled.

"Hiya, Tooth!" He beamed up at here.

"Um, h-hi, sweet tooth," She stuttered. She had never seen Jack so willingly show his childishness. She had to remind herself that this was _only _Jack's childishness.

Jack giggled. "Do you want to play with me?"

Tooth almost cooed as how adorable the fourteen-year-old was acting.

"Maybe later," Tooth said. "But right now I need you to come with me, okay?"

Jack frowned for a second, but smiled again and stood, hold a few of the toys in his hand. He used his empty hand to hold Tooth's and she lead him trough Santoff Claussen, to the East dining hall where she sat him down at the end of the table.

He began to play with his toys again, until Tooth caught his eyes. "I need you to stay here, okay? No wandering off." Tooth said firmly.

"Okay, I promise." Jack said, turning back to his toys.

Tooth waited a moment, pondering wither or not she should leave him, but decide that he would be fine for a little while.

XxXxX Line Break XxXxX

North had spent at least twenty minutes searching the top floor of the North pole, before moving down to the floor below he searched every room before coming to the library and opening the door to possibly the rarest sight anyone will ever see. Jack (again, one of Jack's personalities) sat on top of a book self with a pile of books in his lap and to his sides with one in his hand.

This Jack, had one the exact same signature blue hoodie the original wore, except this one was purple.

Jack momentarily looked up at North and said, "Hello North," Before his eyes flickered back to his book.

"Oh – Hi, Jack," North said. He stood there awkwardly for a few moments, watching as Jack's eye whipped through word at an amazing speed.

Finally Jack sighed and closed the book he was reading and jumped off the book case. "I assume you would like me to follow you to the east dining hall."

"How did you-" North started, but stopped when jack held up a hand.

"I will follow you." Jack said, picking a up the book he had been reading, along with a few other.

North lead him down to the ground floor and then into the east dining hall, where he was surprised to see another Jack with a pale yellow hoodie on that was playing with a few toys. The Jack that North had found sat on a chair a few spots down from the other Jack and put his feet put on the table and continued reading. Neither Jack seemed bothered that they had an identical in the room with them.

When North didn't leave, the Jack with the book said, "I will not leave and I will make sure he stays put too," The Jack gestured to the other.

North nodded numbly before leaving.

* * *

**Next chapter is tomorrow**


	4. Grey and Blue

**Sorry I didn't get this out until late **

* * *

It took a while for Sandy to find anything in the frozen tundra called the North Pole, but finally, about two miles away from the Pole, Sandy saw a different color standing out against to white. After a few more moments, he came across a rather disturbing sight this Jack wore the exact same signature blue hoodie the original wore, except it was grey.

Jack has his back to Sandy, and –even though he didn't have his staff- was stomping and punching the sir causing razor-share icicles to spring out of the ground and shoot into the sky. He jump out of the way, and smashed them with his fists as they came back down. His knuckles were bloody, but his didn't seem to care, and his breath was ragged.

He seemed to realized someone was watching him, because he spun around, a giant icicle shooting out of the ground towards him

Sandy quickly dodged it and turned back to the Jack who had a sneer on and a disgust written all over his face.

"Whadda you want, Sandman?" He snarled.

Sandy made a picture of Santoff Claussen above his head.

"Ya want me to go back with you? No way!" He crossed his arms. "I don't give a shit about what you say."

Sandy had never heard Jack swear before- it caused him to hesitate for a moment, and in that moment Jack shot another icicle at Sandy.

Sandy dodged it again and sent a warning look toward Jack.

Jack scoffed and rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath.

Obviously Sandy wasn't going to willing get him to go back to the workshop, so he quickly sent a ball of dream sand towards this Jack, and as he fell asleep Sandy caught him on a cloud of dream sand and brought him back to the workshop, and towards the east dining hall.

When he floated into the room, he saw two other Jacks. One with a pale yellow hoodie who was playing with some toys, and one with a purple hoodie who was reading a book.

When the Jack with a yellow hoodie saw the Jack with the grey hoodie, he whimpered and scooted closer to purple Jack. Purple Jack looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of grey Jack.

"Keep him asleep!" He warned.

Sandy nodded, and set the grey hoodie-clad Jack down on the floor at the far end of the dining hall.

He waved to the other two Jacks and fled the room.

XxXxX Line Break XxXxX

It didn't take Tooth too long to find the next Jack, he was actually in the Globe room, sitting on top of the Globe, smiling and looking around.

He looked exactly like the original Jack. Even his hoodie was still blue.

Jack spotted Tooth and waved to her. "Hey, Tooth!" Even his voice was the same as the original Jack.

"Oh hi, Jack!" Tooth flitted over to him. "A-are you the original Jack?"

He looked confused for a moment and then he laughed and said, "No, I'm just the part of his personality that is the Guardian of Fun, ya'know, the 'snowballs and fun times' side?"

"So you're like… the most normal?" She asked.

"No, actually, I'm just the side you see most of." Jack said.

"Oh." Jack hid most of himself from them? "Well, we are trying to get all the personalities in one room, the east dining hall, so we can figure out how to get original Jack back."

Jack grinned. "Okay, I'll race you! Whoever looses gets buried in the snow!" He called as he jumped off the Globe and ran down the east hallway.

Tooth smiled and flew after him

They ended up tying, but Jack insisted a tie breaker by thumb wrestling, which he won.

Tooth had been surprised to see two new Jacks, one in purple and one in grey who was sleeping, and when she flew over to him, the blue, purple, and yellow Jacks shouted for her to leave him.

Tooth decided that she would stay with all the Jacks this time because she didn't think that the blue Jack would stay put if she left.

* * *

**I really want to read an Annie (the musicale) and Rise of the Guardians crossover... I feel like it would be really good...**


	5. White, Red and Brown

**So people have been trying to guess what each Jack 'represents' as I guess we could call it, and I have to say, I love that you guys are doing that! ^_^**

**If anyone can't figure out exactly what each Jack represents, don't worry because in a later chapter each Jack will explain what they are.**

**...**

**And to those few of you who are saying this story remind you of a Teen Titans episode, guess what I was watching when I got the plot bunny?**

* * *

North found the next Jack only a few minutes after he had found purple Jack. He came into an extra sitting room, and in the room was a Jack in a white hoodie, who was lounging on a couch, starring at the ceiling. The room was quiet, and a fire was going – which surprised North.

He took a step towards the white Jack, when he heard a laugh come from somewhere in the room and suddenly a ton of Styrofoam came raining down on him, sticking into his hair and on his clothing. He looked up and saw another Jack wearing a red hoodie and was sticking his tongue out at North.

"I bet I can guess which one you are…" North mumbled.

The white Jack jumped at North's voice and turned his head to look at him.

"Will you two follow me?" North asked. The Jack in white slowly got up and walked over to the door, staying as far from North as possible, and watching him with weary eyes.

The red Jack stayed up in the rafters, swinging his feet. "No way, old man," He laughed, sticking his tongue out. North reached up and grabbed his foot, pulling him down.

"Hey-!" he shouted in protest when North flung the red Jack over his should and gestured for the white Jack to follow, who flinched at the gesture. The whole way to the dining hall, and the red Jack kept struggling and complaining while the Jack in white looked around, jumping at loud noises and steering clear of yetis and elves.

North opened the door to the dining hall, and saw purple and yellow Jack again, along with a Jack wearing grey that was asleep, and a Jack wearing blue that was playing a hand game with Tooth. White Jack walked to the far end of the table, away from everyone, and curled up in a chair while North plopped red Jack down in a random chair.

As soon as he let go, though, red Jack climbed up onto the table and grabbed the book that purple was reading and ran to the other end of the room. "Nyah nyah!" He teased.

"Give it back!" The purple Jack said.

"I'll get it!" Yellow Jack said joyfully and gave chase to the red Jack.

Tooth looked up at North. "Don't leave me with this."

North laughed, and stayed in the room with Tooth and the other six Jacks.

XxXxX Line break XxXxX

Sandy had gone back outside to search the perimeters of the North Pole again, but didn't find another Jack so he headed back inside to search.

After another ten minutes of searching, he finally found another Jack. This Jack sat cross-legged on a table, with a sketchbook balanced on his knee, his wrist flicking back and forth as he drew a picture of a little girl. He wore a brown hoodie.

Brown hoodie clad Jack lifted his head and smiled, waving to Sandy. "Hi, Sandy." He greeted.

Sandy waved and motioned for Jack to follow him.

"Why?" He asked, closing the notebook and climbing off the table. "Where are we going?"

Brown Jack followed Sandy all the way to the East dining hall where he found six other Jacks, Tooth and North.

"Hello, Sandy!" Tooth waved.

Sandy waved back to her and then flashed a golden Bunnymund above his head.

"Bunny is still looking for the last Jack," North explained. "Why don't you stay in here with us?" He offered.

Sandy nodded and settled down in a chair.

* * *

***sigh* why do these always end up being so short?**

**So, what do you guys think the last Jack will be?**

**... *smiles knowingly* I bet you'll be surprised.**

**See you tomorrow!**


	6. Black

**Self-harm warning**

**Unfortunately, I don't want this to be a cutting fic, so I am not going to be focusing on this part of Jack too much.**

* * *

Bunny had been searching for at least an hour.

He still hadn't found anything.

He raced around the south wing of the workshop, and then decided to search the tower.

The tower was where the original Jack usually slept when his was at Santoff Claussen. HE had claimed it to be colder, but it's probably just because he can leave easily, from the large window in the room.

It took Bunny a while to get to the top of the tower, and when he did he hesitated before opening the door.

There was, for sure, someone in the room.

But something didn't seem right.

As North would put it, he feels it - in his belly… uh…ears?

Bunny sat low on his hunches and sniffed the air.

Oh shit.

Blood.

Bunnymund flung the door open, no longer giving it a seconded thought, and ran into the room. He spun around, looking for any source of blood.

Then he found it.

Sitting on the window sill, his feet dangling outside, was Jack. This Jack has on a midnight black sweatshirt, the hood was up on his head and the sleeves were rolled up. Jack was hunched forward, his shoulders shaking, and he clutched at his head.

Where was the smell of blood coming fr- …. Oh.

Well, shit.

The Pooka's eyes zeroed in on Jack's blood covered arms; red lines ran up and down his wrists, along with older lavender scars and even older white ones. Jack was mumbling to himself, and gripping at his head.

"Jack…?" Bunny stepped forward, reaching a paw out to him.

The black-clad jack jumped and spun around, falling onto the floor. He looked up at Bunny, eyes wide and filled with pain.

How was the Pooka supposed to react to something like this?

Bunny lowered himself down to Jack, and reached to take the boy's arm. Jack violently pulled himself away from Bunny and scrambled away.

"Jack, it's alright, we can help ya," Bunny tried to reassure him.

When Jack didn't move, Bunny lifted the pale child up and carried him out of the tower, trying to ignore the scar-covered arms.

Jack ended up yanking his sleeves down to hide the blood from view as Bunny carried him through the workshop. Bunny had to kick open the door to the east dining hall, surprised to see seven other Jacks, in all different colors already there. The black-clad Jack clung to Bunny's fur as he walked over to where the other Guardians where sitting, along with a Jack wearing the original blue hoodie.

When the blue Jack saw the Jack Bunny was carrying bridal style, his eyes widened and he jumped to his feet. He ran over to Bunny and reached out to take the black Jack.

"Gimmie him," He said.

Bunny pulled a face and let black Jack's feet slide to the floor. Blue Jack grabbed black Jack's shoulders and guided him away from the Guardians and towards purple Jack, and quietly said something to him.

Tooth looked up at Bunny from where she sat. "What was that about?"

"If they are doing what I think they are doing, you'll find out in a second," Bunny said.

Sandy, North, Tooth and Bunny watched expectantly as blue Jack held onto black Jack.

Purple Jack reached over to black Jack and grabbed his arm, shoving the sleeve up.

Tooth looked away immediately.

Purple Jack abruptly stood and whisper-shouted at black Jack, who just starred at the floor. Yellow Jack tried to look over purple Jack's shoulder, but purple covered yellow's eyes and shoved him away.

"300 years, was it?" North whispered hoarsely.

Bunny nodded.

"That's a lot of time to make up for."

* * *

**See ya tomorrow! :P**


	7. Who?

**Derp.**

* * *

Grey Jack had woken up and was very aggressively punching the wall by the window repeatedly, his fist had already gone through the first part of the wall and he was working at the second. Purple Jack was reading again, perched on the back of a chair while red Jack stood on the table in front of him jumping around and trying to get his attention. Brown Jack was sitting on the window sill, near grey Jack, and was fiercely scribbling in his sketchbook at lightning fast speeds, while yellow Jack leaned over his shoulder. Black Jack sat in the corner of the room, rocking back and forth, pulling at his hair and mumbling to himself.

Blue Jack sat next to the other four Guardians while white Jack clung to his back, hiding his face.

"Is anyone else finding this slightly strange?" Bunny asked.

"Uh, yeah." Tooth nodded.

"Welcome to my mind…" The blue Jack mumbled.

Red Jack suddenly appeared behind Bunny and yanked on his ears.

"Oi-!" Bunny swung around in attempt to grab at the red Jack, but failed as red jumped onto Bunny's shoulders. "Get off of me!"

"Eat your heart out, kangaroo!" Red Jack teased.

Bunny bucked him off and he laughed before running over to brown jack at the window.

"Any idea on how to fix this yet?" Bunny grumbled.

North shook his head.

Sandy smiled and waved his hands in the air before pointing at purple Jack.

"You think we should ask that Jack?" Tooth asked.

Sandy nodded.

Tooth looked over at the purple Jack. "Hey, Jack," She said.

She got at least four responses from four different Jacks. "No, the smart one." She said.

"Hey!" Five this time.

She facepalmed. "We need an easier way of addressing them." She said.

The others agreed.

"You know," The blue Jack said. "We do each have a different name."

The four starred at him for a moment.

"Seriously?"

Blue Jack nodded. "Well, all of our names are Jack… as a whole anyways, but separately we call each other something else."

"Mind fillin' us in on those names? It could make this a lot easier." Bunny asked.

Blue Jack smiled. "Okay well, I'm usually called Blue, ironic, right?" He said.

Blue pointed at the grey Jack, who was still punching the wall. "Jack's darker, angrier side we call Jokul. It's our Norse name."

Blue gestured to the white Jack who was still clinging to him. "Jack's fearful side, full of phobias, we call Frozen."

"What about that one," Tooth pointed to the brown Jack.

"Jack's realistic side, or human side, we just call Jackson." Blue told her. "Um…" He pointed at black Jack. "Jack's more… insane and depressed part we call Jay."

Yellow Jack ran over to purple and peeked over his shoulder.

"The one in yellow is Jack's childish side that he still holds onto. Honestly, he won't respond to much more than Jackie. So we call him Jackie." Blue explained. "The one in purple is Jack's more intelligent side, his name is Snow."

Blue looked around. "Who's left…?"

Jokul suddenly flung a chair across the room and it smashed on a wall right next to the Jack in red, who stuck out his tongue and laughed.

"Oh yeah, Jack's…. prankster side, I guess, is JF." Blue says.

"That's everyone." Blue finished.

"Well then." Tooth said.

* * *

***Sigh* what the hell is this?**


	8. Fix

**Sorry I missed a few days... I've had a REALLY busy week.**

**This week won't be as chaotic, so I will go back to my normal schedule of updating everyday. **

**AND DON'T WORRY. This story is far from over :3**

* * *

"Have you found anything yet?" Bunny asked the purple Jack, Snow, who was surrounded by piles of books in the library and was flipping through the pages at inhuman speeds.

"Nothing yet," He said, not looking up.

The other Jacks, along with the other three Guardians had staying in the dining room. Last Bunny had seen, Sandy was trying to help Jokul pull his fist out of the wall. Bunny had been told to go with Snow to the library so Snow could try to find anything about what had happened to Jack and how to fix it.

"Wait!" Snow said, jumping up suddenly. He held a thick book in his left hand as he ran over to another book shelf, looking for something while muttering to himself. He climbed up the selves and pulled out another book, then jumped to the floor. He flipped through the pages until he came to what he was looking for. "I've got it!"

"Really?" Bunny asked. They had only been in the library for maybe ten minutes; he was surprised Snow had found something so fast.

Snow nodded, still looking at the page. "I know how to put the original Jack back together."

"Alright, then let's go. Do you need anything for it?"

"Just the personalities."

Bunny nodded, and Snow followed him out the door, carrying two books.

When they got back to the dining room, North gave them an exasperated look. "Anything?"

"Snowflake here says he got something," Bunny gestured to Snow, who was leaning over the books he had put on the table.

Snow nodded, and started talking while still looking at the books. "Yes, I believe I know how to put us back together. It's quite simple actually; I don't believe we couldn't figure it out." He stopped for a second, focusing on the book before continuing. "But we have to get put back together two at a time."

"Thank shouldn't be too hard." Tooth said, joining the conversation.

Snow looked up briefly, then back at the book. "Yes, but we have to put the right ones back together. This might be hard."

"What do you mean?" Tooth asked.

Snow sighed. "If you put Jokul and Jay, depressed and angry together, what would that result in?" Snow looked up. "Violent hell." He looked back at the book. "So we will have to put opposites together, and the thing is, not all of us _have_ an opposite."  
He sighed again and stepped away from the book, looking at the other Jacks. "Let's start with him," Snow pointed at Jay, who currently was an emotional wreck.

"Who is his opposite?" Bunny asked.

Each Guardian, including Snow and Blue, looked at the other Jacks.

"Maybe Frozen?" Blue said.

"No," Tooth said. "A depressed person who is afraid of everything will run, we don't want that."

"What about Jackie?" Bunny said, pointing to Jack's childish side. Jackie innocently looked up at them.

Snow thought for a moment. "That could work." He said. "But the outcome might be a bit strange. Like an eternally saddened child. But you know. Shit happens."

The Guardians shared a look after seeing Snow swear, but brushed it off.

"Jackie, come here." Snow said, leaning over the book again. Jackie bounced over to Snow and sat on the table next to Snow. Blue somehow got Jay over them, and he curled up under the table.

"What do they need to do?" North asked.

Snow looked up from the book. "They need to stand back to back…" He trailed off then said. "Okay, I've got this."

Snow instructed Jackie to stand up straight, and after a good five minutes got Jay to do the same. Jay and Jackie stood with their shoulders, and backs of their heads and their heels touching. Snow raised both of their arms out to the sides, and turned their hands so their palms were touching.

Snow put a hand on each on their foreheads and looked at the open book on the table. He closed his eyes and mumbled something in a different language, and kept repeating it until a blue glow outlined Jackie and Jay, whose eyes had closed. Their bodies started to shimmer, as if they were disappearing, and became translucent. Snow stepped away from them, as the blue light completely covered them, now only slightly distinct silhouettes. The shapes started shaking until there was a flash, and a Jack with a silver colored sweater was sitting on the floor, holding his knees to his chest and his chin resting on top of them. He had a solemn, faraway look on his face.

"Yes!" Snow pumped his fist in the air. "It actually worked!" He pointed a finger at the Jack on the floor. "I shall call you J.J."

"Wait-" Bunny said. "You didn't know if it would work or not?"

Snow had turned back to the book. "Well, no. He would either become one entity, or he would split again."

Bunny rubbed his temples, and then pointed at Frozen. "You're my new favorite."

Sandy rolled his eyes and a golden image a peared above his head.

"Who is next?"

* * *

**Sorry if there are any grammar/spelling errors.**

**I'll fix them later.**


	9. Oops

**GUYS. OMG. I GOT A TYPEWRITER.**

* * *

"Let's do JF next; he's irritating the crap out of me," Jackson said, walking over with the red Jack, JF, tugging at his hair.

"As it would seem." Snow said. "Who who be the opposite of… trickster?"

Blue tugged Frozen out from behind him. "This guy."

Frozen's eye widened and he tried to pull away from Blue.

JF frowned and jumped up on the table. "But I like being free," He said. "I want to stay as my own entity."

"Too bad, get down." Bunny grabbed him by the hood and pulled him of the table. He dropped JF on the ground, and he immediately bounced up and tossed something at Snow.

"Wh-" snow started, but then one of bunny egg bombs blew up on the wall behind him, causing his whole back to become different colors.

JF started laughing as Bunny tried to figure out how he had grabbed one of the bombs.

"Amusing." Snow said."Now put your back against Frozen's."

JF sighed dramatically, then walked over behind Frozen, who Blue was holding in place.

As Snow repeated what he did the first time, Tooth asked, "What happens what you combine someone who like pranks with someone who is afraid of everything?"

They thought for a moment before North said, "Someone who hides."

When Snow was done, a Jack with a maroon colored sweatshirt bolted under the table and would not come out not matter what they did.

"I guess that worked." Snow said. "This one I shall name FJ. What? We need to call them something."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

J.J, the one in the silver hoodie was curled up in a chair, a distant look in his eyes, while FJ stayed on the table.

"Okay, who's next?" Snow rubbed his hands together.

"I'll go next." Blue said, standing up. "Who would my opposite be?"

Tooth looked at Jokul. "Probably him, right?"

Blue thought about it for a second. "Yeah, but it could also be my human side."

"Yes, but who else would be the opposite of Jokul?" Snow asked.

"It couldn't be Jackson or you…" Blue said. "So, yeah I guess it would be Jokul."

Bunny failed at wrestling Jokul over to them, and just ended up with scratch marks all over himself and frozen fur. Jokul ignored Tooth and North, and Blue and Snow knew better than to go anywhere near Jokul. Sandy ended up putting him to sleep.

Jackson held Jokul against Blue's back as Snow repeated the process once again.

When he was done and they were waiting for the transformation to be done, Jackson said, "You know that was probably a huge mistake."

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Why?" North asked.

Snow's eyes widened as he realized. "We didn't even consider what the outcome would be!"

"Why- what's wrong?" Tooth asked.

"His personality!" Snow said frantically.

"What - what's this one going to be?" Bunny asked.

"His Guardian side and his dark side put those together and what do you get?" Jackson interjected- seemingly calm, while Snow was freaking out.

The Guardian exchanged glances, and then looked at Snow.

Snow shook his head. "Ever wonder what Jack would be like if he was evil? Or with Pitch?"

"Oh shit."

* * *

**:}**

**I'm gonna have so much fun with the next chapter...**


End file.
